<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Howl at the Moon by OroDream25040</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702824">Howl at the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroDream25040/pseuds/OroDream25040'>OroDream25040</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Car Chases, F/F, First Love, Forests, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Street Racing, Wolf mascote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OroDream25040/pseuds/OroDream25040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new town, a new beginning, new friends and new love interest that's what will find Belle when she moved to Strorybrooke with her father.<br/>Ruby lives with her Granny, go to School, be part of the running team, do some racing chases with her friends and have a wolf as a mascote but she will never expected that the new girl in town will change her life a little.<br/>Let's enjoy their new journey.<br/>RedBeauty as a main story with some SwanQueen secundary story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belle &amp; Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello<br/>I have this story as a creative writing hobbie.<br/>I love RedBaeuty and Swanqueen but RB is a main story with some SQ.<br/>Sorry if my english writing is not good, grammar. You may find some errors.<br/>Hope my ideas and my story are clear.<br/>I accept help. just dm.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER ONE</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It was a cold night but she didn´t care. She just wanted to have some time alone, only herself and the lighting moon.</p>
<p>She was sitting against a tree admiring the panorama and let her thoughts fly away.</p>
<p>A few birds were flying near her, and then she heard a few howls very far away to where she was. This tranquility made her thoughts go away and made her mood changed. She lost someone, giving her a medium hole in her heart.</p>
<p>She heard the last howl and she stood up and went to her car, an old classic car, not so far where she was. The car was a gift from her mother before she died in an accident.</p>
<p>Before she goes, she took off a red balloon of her car and letting it flew to the sky with a piece of paper tied up in the rope. Then she drove to the breakfast of her grandmother, passing ten on a Wednesday night, Granny would be very mad with her because she was not on time to help her closed the breakfast and the inn too.</p>
<p>She parked in the lot and walked in the breakfast. There were a few customers. She walked and took a seat in one of the stools of the bar. She was to say ‘Hi’ when her grandmother won her.</p>
<p>“About time to come!” said Granny not looking at Ruby. She was busy with the notebook and some bills.</p>
<p>“Apologize for the late. Ready to close?” as an answer, Granny just nodded. Ruby announced to the customers and they paid their meals and leave the dinner.</p>
<p>As the costumers, the employees were leaving too. So, Granny closed the dinner and gave the responsible person of the inn that night the last instructions as Ruby was waiting for her in the parking area.</p>
<p>When Granny’s finished, they were on their way home. During the trip, one house in their neighborhood, people were packing a moving truck.</p>
<p>“It’s sad that Marian and her family are moving to another part of the country.”  Said Granny in a low voice as Ruby continues driving.</p>
<p>The Götze family was moving to a new part of the country where they would have a better future.</p>
<p>Ruby studied with the twins, Dean and Lena, they were like brother and sister relationship since the fourth grade of school. Especially, Lena and Ruby were inseparable and close, even though nothing could break their friendship except love.</p>
<p>Ruby had a little crush on Lena. One night, she had confessed her feelings for her, Lena was surprised but she always looked at Ruby as a sister and not more than that. Although they continue being friends, Ruby still cared about her and now that she moved to another place of the country, leaving  Ruby a hole on her heart.</p>
<p>“Marian told me that the house was bought by a friend of Marcus. Remember that store which Mistress Arceus was renting?” Ruby nodded, not leaving her eyes off the road. “Well, this friend had rent the store and also had bought the Götze’s house. She didn’t tell me about details but it looks like we could have a little competition.”</p>
<p>“Come on Granny!  The dinner is the place where everybody likes to hang out during the day. Nobody could resist your food”. Ruby comparison made Granny giggled.</p>
<p>“Little pup! you never know” Granny smiled at Ruby.</p>
<p>They could gaze a moving truck coming on the opposite side of the road and another one with the label “Game of Thorns”.</p>
<p>“I guess we have new people in town” Granny said “I almost forgot, they are related with Gold’s family”</p>
<p>They arrived at home. Granny called Sarah, one of the housekeepers of the inn, and gave her some instructions. In the case of Ruby, she went to her room and collapsed in her bed, finally falling asleep.</p><hr/>
<p>In the “Game of Thorns” truck, was an auburn hair girl reading a book and a graying brown hair man driving to their new home in the little town.</p>
<p>“Ready for a new beginning in Storybrooke?” the old man asked her daughter. She stopped her lecture for a second.</p>
<p>“Yes, papa. Hope to have fun” said the girl with a smile to her father and continued her lecture.</p>
<p>They arrived at their new home to start a new life in the little town of Maine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello guys<br/>Thank you those who are giving my little project a chance.<br/>I will do my best writing this story.<br/>First chapters are a little introducing story then we will get a little serious</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER TWO</h2>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The red balloon flew in the sky, dancing with the wind.  It remained dancing until a black wolf picked it up and tried to bite it with his tooth. However, the balloon didn’t explode that instance and little wolves with different shades of grey appeared to play with the balloon.</p>
<p>They stopped a minute to howl to the lighting moon. The melody was a happy one. And then the little pups continued playing with the balloon until they were tired.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ruby woke up with the call of Granny. She went downstairs and found a blonde hair in the kitchen eating breakfast.</p>
<p>“Morning Rubs!” said the blonde one with her mouth full of toast.</p>
<p>“Morning Ems!” responded Ruby, rubbing one of her eyes. “You woke up early. It’s rare for you. Who have you been spying on?”</p>
<p>Ruby grinned to her blonde friend. Emma swallowed hard her toast and drank her juice.</p>
<p>“Nobody. Just my early running of the day” Emma tried to make an excuse but Ruby knew her very well.</p>
<p>Crossing her arms, Ruby continued teasing her friend. “Let me guess. A brunette hair, brown eyes who lives in one of the biggest houses in Storybrooke…Sounds like the Mills family”</p>
<p>Emma almost choked with her juice again; Ruby had a huge grin with the reaction of her friend. She knew Emma had a crush on one of the Mills. So it was no unusual that in her morning run, she stopped a moment to spy on the house and especially the middle daughter of the Mills’ family.</p>
<p>Also, there were days when Emma and the Mills’ daughter went to the gym but not together. Emma did an art martial discipline and some yoga and Mills did some of the fitness and some yoga in the same class as Emma’s. Ruby sometimes took classes with Emma but normally she preferred to run in the forest.</p>
<p>“I just did my track as always” Emma defended herself “Less me, more you. How was your turn in dinner?”</p>
<p>“The same. Leroy and Astrid had a date. Liam flirting with Tasha and the McKay’s family hanging in the dinner.”</p>
<p>“How was your waling in the woods?”</p>
<p>“Fine! By the way, Triell sent you his greetings” Ruby smiled and Emma giggled a little.</p>
<p>“The next time you saw him give him my greetings too”.</p>
<p>Triell was a male domesticated wolf. Ruby found him in the woods, as an orphan puppy, because her mother died by the hand of an outside hunter.</p>
<p>She took care of him until he was a good age that he could live by himself. He was first raised in the backyard of Ruby’s home. When Granny knew, she was angry at first but then she was helping Ruby to raise and take care of Triell.</p>
<p>Ruby and Triell, in the woods, seemed like two more wolves in a pack. Well, Ruby was not a wolf, even though in every run she had in the woods Triell was a good partner. Until one-day, Triell found a real partner and then he had a family. That moment was a happy one for Ruby because Triell would be living in the woods and have a family but he always came back and made a visit or they found each other in the woods.</p>
<p>The day Emma met Triell, was a day when she and Ruby were walking in the woods. Ruby would always recognize his howl. But Emma received a big scared because Triell ran to greet her with a growl and then jumped to her to lick her face.</p>
<p>“We are late for school. Let’s go.” Emma said, making Ruby leave the world of her thoughts. “My Bug is still in the mechanic. So..” Emma was doing with her thumps the sing of a lift.</p>
<p>“Ok… Let’s go. Your Bug has a bad break down on the last race”.</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Emma said and sat in the copilot seat “The next time I will kick Jones and Locksley asses.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, next time we will kick their asses. If the Sheriff does not catch us first”</p>
<p>“I heard that there will be drag racing on the weekend. We should assist and use your car” Emma said grinning Ruby; Ruby just laughed.</p>
<p>“In your dreams, Swan! I have helped you a few times. This weekend will be impossible” Ruby up her finger because she didn’t finish yet. “I have the night shift and Granny will literally kill me if I avoid it or be late in it.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Next time will be. Now woman, eyes on the road”</p>
<p>Ruby drove them to school.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Wake up, Sunshine…It’s time for breakfast and goes to your first school day.” said Mr. French to her daughter “Get ready on time and I will drive you to school”</p>
<p>“Ok, Papa” responded the auburn-haired girl. She went to the bathroom to get ready for her first day at school and the town.</p>
<p>“Let’s do this!” said herself to her reflection in the mirror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a kudo or a comment... i will be very grateful.<br/>Stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Give it a chance.. a little of Belle new day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER THREE</h2><p> </p><p>On a sunny day, every citizen of Storybrooke started their day. Opening their shops, driving to their works, do a little exercise or have breakfast in Granny’s before going to school or to work. That’s how minute by minute the streets of Storybrooke were taking life.</p><p>The children of elementary walked with their parents to the bus stop. And near them, the auburn girl was walking in the direction of the dinner. In her way, she saw the library signal which she will come back later, the clock in the town tower, a pawnshop and different stores.</p><p>She entered the dinner and found it almost full. Some couples of the family having breakfast, some teens ordered burgers or coffee.</p><p>She made her order some coffee and a sandwich. Then she waited for the bus to go to school. Her father promised a ride to school but something happened at the last minute about the shop he will open in the town. So when she was waiting for the bus, she sat on the bench and opened her book to read as she was drinking her coffee.</p><p>It took no so much waiting, the bus arrived and she took the bus and arrived at Storybrooke High School in less than ten minutes. The outside of the School was crowded with students where arriving to begin their day.</p><p>The auburn girl was walking into the building until she arrived at the orientation office where an old lady gave her schedule and number of her locker. Thanks to a boy, she didn’t get lost in the building and found her locker. She opened her locker and let some things in there: books, notebooks, and pictures of her favorite places.</p><p>Suddenly her locker’s door was close abruptly by someone. This person chuckled with the reaction of the auburn scary face.</p><p>“Hey, pretty girl. Welcome to Storybrooke High School.” This person smiled to the girl, his brown eyes and brown hair with some beard, made him look very handsome and that pretty smile tell that he loves trouble.</p><p>“A long time not seeing you or…hearing from you, my dear Belle…How is moving?”</p><p>“Pretty good. Just the long drive journey but everything ok” turning to put her back against the door next to her locker “and just for the record, you pretty know well that I will move here, Neal” the girl gave him a little punch in his arm.</p><p>“Ouch!” Neal made a hurt face but the punch was not hard. “Thanks for the love. And yeah my papa told me the news…It was time you came here, Belle.” He hugged her hard and lift her a little a second to put her down.</p><p>“I’m not so excited, Neal. However, it is a chance that my father can´t let go. A new beginning to both of us.”</p><p>Belle felt a little sad, but she knew that this would be a new beginning for her father and her. Maybe that was the last wish of her mother wanted before she died, told them to started again in a new place where they could live in peace and they would never feel alone because they would meet amazing and kinder people, and the most important thing she would always be with them no matter what.</p><p>It was a little hard to believe the last part but Belle knew that her mother would be with her in every moment despite she was in a better place. At that moment, she touched her necklace a gift of her mother, a little chip teacup.</p><p>“OK! No sad faces, please! Let´s go!”  He clad his hands one time “As the principal’s son. I must escort the new princess to her first class and the rest of the day and week.” He said lifting one finger in the air. “As you know well, I hacked the system and now I know your schedule. So if you follow me, princess” with a little accent and bow to Belle and then offered her his arm while Belle laughed at the action, she made a reverence.</p><p>“My Prince…Escort me to my first class” accepting his elbow. “I will just need your help for the first week, then I’m on my own” Belle informed him, taking her bag and a book. She let him guided her to her first class.</p><p>When they arrived, the classroom had almost crowed. Neal informed her that he would meet her at the end of the hour to take lunch together.</p><p>Belle took a deep breath and entered the classroom to start her first day in the new town.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again ..sorry for the late<br/>This chapter have some swanqueen storyline. I will try to do some chapter of swanqueen and some redbeauty or both at the same time<br/>Again sorry for any mistakes.<br/>Thank you those who are reading and giving it a chance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER FOUR</h2><p> </p><p>That same morning, Ruby was parking her Camaro in the parking lot of the school.</p><p>She and Emma went out and entered in the principal hallway of the school. In one of the many hallways, they met with Mary Margaret Blanchard, Emma’s sister and, Ruby’s best friend.</p><p>As always, a bright smile was in Mary Margaret’s face and greeted them with a hug each one. They were catching up about the gala that took place at the club that weekend and which Emma didn’t assist because dresses and formal events are not her things.</p><p>The group of friends was trying to tease Emma because they both know that the blonde likes a lot a certain brunette.</p><p>“So, Regina wore a beautiful blue dress at the gala. Her sister and brother didn’t stay behind as her parents. The Mills’ family always gives a good impression on every gala.” Mary Margaret said this information giving a look at Emma who was amused with her locker but she never quit paying attention to the conversation. “This gala will go all for kids that are with not families or they were abuse with working.”</p><p>They were now walking in the hallways of the school. Mary Margaret continue talking about the gala and Emma was fuming inside but she knows well her sister, so the blonde girl just listened closely however, she knows what dress the brunette was wearing. “OH! Did I mention that Regina didn’t have a partner to dance or spend the time in there? So she went home a little early.”</p><p>The blonde girl knew why Regina left early the gala even though the Mills’ monarch would give her a bad time. She and the brunette will have a little sneak near the lake where the gala was taking place and they would eat some sandwiches. So her friend and sister didn’t know or have the minimum idea of this.</p><p>Ruby was shaking her head, she knew that Emma at some point of the night, she spied the Mills’ daughter in the brunette’s manor. The thoughts of the friends were interrupted by a yell of surprise from Mary Margaret because her boyfriend, David, gave her a hug from behind. Ruby rolled her eyes the same as Emma but with a hard gaze because for David’s fault her Bug was in the mechanic because Emma lost the last race.</p><p>David greeted everyone. They continue walking in the hallways until Ruby watched in the middle of one of the hallways, the squad of Emma’s crush walking by.</p><p>The squad was conformed of 5 persons. Two of the girls said their goodbyes and went to their classes. By the look of the girls were Ursula and Cruella who are a couple. It was easy to recognize them because Ruby has some classes with them and Cruella always wears clothes as a Dalmatian and Ursula always wears coral jewelry.</p><p>The rest of the quad, Maleficent, Regina and, Kathryn, David’s twin sister, was at Regina’s locker when a group of guys was approving them.</p><p>“It smells like trouble with those douches,” Emma said, the group of guys got closer and Emma walked faster to the point, she never lost the sight of the brunette girl.</p><p>Killian, Robin, and Whale cornered one girl each one. And Robin was corning Regina, Killian was corning Maleficent and, Whale was doing the same with Kathryn.</p><p>“I don’t like where this is going” David commented. He joined Emma in the future trouble.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hey Mills! Along time not to see you” Robin said, closing the way of Regina. Also, Killian was closing her other way and the way of Maleficent, the same was doing Whale with Kathryn’s.</p><p>“Come on, love. We know that you want us” Killian said when Robin picked Regina’s jaw making her look in his blue eyes. “You know what you want. This is a little payback for the gala. Your regret was very shameful”</p><p>“Yeah, love! You could invite me instead” Killian said with an evil grin as Robin was closing the distance between them, Emma and David were approving behind.</p><p>“Getaway, bastard! You are nothing!” Regina said kicking Robin in his groin very hard “If I want to be with some of you, would be in your dreams!” but Killian moved fast and have a chance to kiss Regina trapping her between her locker, but was punched by someone.</p><p>“Hey, the lady said getaway!” Emma was furious like a lion “Back off, Jones!!”</p><p>“You will pay for this, Swan” Killian was bleeding in his lip. Whale helped Robin and Killian to stand up and ran away before some teacher could suspend them.</p><p>Ruby and David were with Maleficent and Kathryn respectively, David making sure her twin sister was alright and she was as Maleficent.</p><p>“Nobody asked your help, Swan.” Regina said when she was fixing her blouse, then she gave a stare to Emma “so no interfere in other’s situation”</p><p>Emma returned the stare and sighed “Whatever you say, Mills. A thank you was enough”. Putting her hands behind her head, she turned around to go to her class. Ruby followed her and David went after them after her sister confirmed him she was fine.</p><p>“A thank you was enough, Regi. The girl cares about you” Maleficent said to her friend, she just sighed.</p><p>“I know but things are complicated” the brunette answered.</p><p>“Maybe you need to risk more, Regi” Kathryn suggested “Cause we know how you feel about her”</p><p>“You need to hurry or someone could steal your girl” Maleficent grinned “ Or I could steal her” joking a little with her friend putting an arm around her. Regina gave her a death glare.</p><p>“Not funny! Let’s go to classes girls!” Regina ordered.</p>
<hr/><p>“Great way to be a white knight, Emma” David said teasing Emma “ As you can slave dragons with that punch of yours”</p><p>“Cut it, Nolan!” Emma kept walking to her class “One more word and I will kick your ass” Emma was a little angry inside because she hoped another reaction from Regina but they have an agreement about being in school hating each other as strangers and out of school be just Emma and Regina having secret dates and love each other.</p><p>“Emma, calm down!” Mary Margaret warned her sister “or I will tell daddy about the car”</p><p>Emma walked away fuming as fast as she could or she will be late to her classes, leaving her friends behind. The bell rang announcing the start of the classes and each student was running to their respective class.</p>
<hr/><p>Belle was walking with Neal to her first class.</p><p>“Well, I let you safe, my lady” Neal joked giving her little reverence.</p><p>“Thanks my knight” responding to Neal’s reverence.</p><p>“See you at lunch!” Neal said running to his class, just in time the bell started ringing.</p><p>With a deep breath, Belle turned and entered her first class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yei yei leave a kudo or a commet .. i will be grateful for your support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if it take me so long but i have some issues lus this fr*ki virus, lockdown and etc issues.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this chapter. we have some interactions of Ruby and Belle. Chemistry is not my strength so all i wrote is hypotetical</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the door of the classroom was opened. Belle went to the teacher and gave her a card to make her know that she was new in the school. <br/>“OK! Class before we start this lab session. Let me intrduce you a new classmate. Her name is Belle French. Make her feel like home!” the teacher told to the classroom. Some of them were aing attention, other were chatting and others were daydreaming.</p>
<p>The teacher indicated to Belle to take a sit in the empty space on one of the tables. In simuyltaneolsy, the teacher told the instructions about the lab session. Belle took a seat in the emty stool where the teacher indicated.</p>
<p>Her lab partner was a long brunette hair, wearing a red open blouse and black top. The girl haven’t noticed Belle’s pressence beacuase she was inmerse doing scrabbes in a piece of paper. Belle opened her lab book according to the teacher instructions and put her protection equipment to start the lab session .</p>
<p>Her partner didn’t notice her until the brunette stopped doing her scrabbles and stopped the auburn girl before she poured some green crystals in the mix.</p>
<p>“You need to wait a little more” The brunette noticed the untrusted face of the auburn girl “Trust me. You don’t want an accident in here and less to burn your eyebrows. I know for experience” the brunette girl laughed at her comment, but to her partner it was not funny because the auburn girl was giving her a serious gaze.</p>
<p>“According to the lab book, it says hat we need to mix it when it is devolving the rest” said the auburn girl</p>
<p>“I think you need to wait…. Look” the brunette girl picked up the beaker and moved a little the beaker and pointed to it. “See, the mix is not all uniform. There’s still blue rocks. Give me the stick mixer” The auburn girl gave her the stick mixer and the brunette started the mix the liquid with stick doing the mix more uniform and more blue. “Now you can pour the green crystals to the beaker. And we can heat it and dissolve a little the crystals to finish the mix”</p>
<p>“If you are so sure about the experiment, why don’t you do it?” the auburn girl told her a little angry. The brunette girl lift a eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You know the lab is in pairs so why don’t  you do the mixes and I help with the incorporated components and the fire?” the brunette suggested and extended her left hand so it was a way to close a deal.</p>
<p>With a questionable look, the aurburn girl seal the deal. So that way both girls started working in synchrony completing all the lab exercises that the teacher has left. They were working so well, that one stopped the other in a way to wait for more seconds in the boilings part. <br/>All the classroom was working well until one explosion in one of the tables and one boy with all his face in black smoke and someof his hair disappearing. The teacher helpt the boy into the quimic shower and the rest of the class was doing more careful the experiments. The teacher warned that not to pour so much of the green crystals in their mix.</p>
<p>The brunette girl smiled to her partner saying like “I told you” and the auburn girl just rolled her eyes and continue working. Their last  experiment was to put dry ice in the mix and later pour a liquid in the beaker so the mix would harden. The result was sogood that they obtained a good score. <br/>The teacher finished the class giving then a homework and comment that the next class she would give them a special project. The auburn girl got ready to go to her next class when a hand grabbed her arm.</p>
<p>“Hey! Sorry” the brunette retired her hand “I’m Ruby ..Ruby Lucas” she extended her hand again, giving the girl her most beautiful smile.</p>
<p>The auburn girl doubt a little and shaked the hand “Belle French. Nice to meet you” </p>
<p>“Sorry about what hapened in the experiment. It won’t happen again or the future ones”</p>
<p>“It’s ok. You seemed to know well the experiment” Ruby chuckled a little as they were walking in the hallways of the school to their next class. Belle’s next class because Ruby has a little break.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story. It’s my second time trying to pass the last year of school” Ruby said, putting a hand behind her head. “So maybe I tried that experiment two times before” <br/>Belle was surprised with Ruby’s comment. They continue walking until Neal hugged Belle from behind, suprissing her and giving her a kiss in her temple.</p>
<p>“Hey, beauty. How was your first class?” Neal asked never giving up now the semi-hug he was giving Belle. Neal haven’t noticed Ruby, so the brunette cleared her throat not so high. “Sorry,Rubs. I guess you have met little beauty here.” </p>
<p>“Yeah! We just meet in Chemistry” Ruby stopped walking “Are you new here?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my first day” Belle answered. Ruby was a little shock. But Neal interrumped the moment.</p>
<p>“Come on, beauty. I need to escort you to your next class.” Belle nodded. “See you around Ruby” Belle said her goodbyes and Ruby just looked how they walked away to the next class. <br/>_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“Your first day and you have met the best runner and almost the best driver in kart racing” Neal commeted as he and Belle were walking to Belle’s next class. The auburn girl commented about her Chemistry lab class with the brunette girl and how her partner practically rock with the experiments, plus how she didn’t trust her at first but then they had an amazing dynamic.</p>
<p>“Ruby’s taking that class because she failed last year” Neal informed. With that information, Belle was having an idea of who is Ruby in school, but not in a wrong matter. </p>
<p>“Here we are.” Neal interrupted her thoughts. “Lucky you! We have the same class!” The brown hair boy smiled, as they entered to the classroom.<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>When Neal and Belle left. She turned around and walked to her next class. In her way, she met with Emma who was grinning with  sparkling eyes. Ruby could had an idea or two about why her friend was so happy and it has to do with a certain brunette, so she will teased her friend a little. </p>
<p>“You went jumie-homie with Regina. That smile makes me blind, girrrl.”</p>
<p>Emma reacted with a unch in Ruby’s aarm. “Not your business. But I could tell you that I’m making some progress. Small steps it’s something.” Emma said crossing her arms “How was class?”</p>
<p>“Not so excited like you.”</p>
<p>“Rubs! You know that you need to graduate this year, with all of us.”</p>
<p>“I know Ems!” Ruby said rolling her eyes and putting away one lock of hair out of her face. “Just trust me that I will graduate with all of you.”</p>
<p>“Your problem now is Chemistry and Biology. You need to keep good grades if you want to stay in the running team.”</p>
<p>“I promise you this year we are winning the national and the next races of drag racings.”<br/>They hit their punch and walked to their next class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment and a kudo ..thanks for the support</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello sorry the tardance..<br/>Sorry for the mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>CHAPTER SIX</h2><p> </p><p>Weeks passed. A month in a new city and their new beginning wasn’t so bad. His father was happy and doing really good with his flower store. It was not a secret that in the little town of Storybrooke were weddings, celebrations, parties and funerals. So the business was going well and her father was doing new friends in town.</p><p>At the point that every Saturday night, he and some of his friends went out for a few drinks and good football match or they went fishing in the afternoons and the next day they could have lunch with what they fished.</p><p>Some weekends, her father and she spent some time with the Gold’s family in their cabin a little outside of the town. It was a great time because Gold and Belle’s father could talk about their old times at school, university and business. Despite of Gold studied to be a teacher, now he is the director of High School of Storybrooke, he also studied Business Administration with Belle’ father and then they had a intership travel in Australia where Belle’s father met Belle’s mom and Gold well came back to Storybrooke but they had never stopped the communication, even when Belle’s mother die.</p><p>To support his dearest friend, Gold offered Moe a new start in Storybrooke plus a good place where Moe could opened his flower shop and a vacancy for his daughter in the school, so of course Moe accepted the offer after he talked with Belle about this new beginning which his daughter agreed and because she could finally met Neal again (last time was when Belle and Neal were 7 years olds and the Gold’s family went to Australia for vacations).</p><p>In case of Belle, she was doing hyper great in school. She made some new friends  like Keith, a guy from her English, Literature and PE class, almost the same with Archie. They sometimes made good as a group team in English and Literature classes but she preferred more Archie than Keith because Keith could be lazy and he gave her a darkie look that Belle didn’t like so much.</p><p>Then,there was Sabiru, a girl from her Math, English, Art, PE, Biology and Literature class. This girl loved to paint and draw, she often wrote little stories but never ended them, and like Belle, she loved books. Sabiru and Belle were good friends at the point Sabiru joined Belle and Neal at lunch, sometimes with Archie too, and worked some homework together at Belle’s home.</p><p>Unless her times with Ruby, in Biology and Chemistry class was often a headcache and in PE class was really exhausting because Belle wasn’t a sportie lady. With Ruby was the opposite in PE class, that’s why she was in the running team of the school. Also Belle shared Literature and art classes with Ruby which meant that sometimes they made pairs in different assigments.</p><p>At times, Ruby was a very hard-working student but at other times, she fell asleep or got distract daydreaming.</p><p>Now here they are in another Biology class. Before the class was over, the teacher announced a final project at the end of middle term of the school year.</p><p>“So I have a project fr you, guys” The teacher clapped her hands and smiled at them. “The roject is about to ‘adopt’ any jkind of animal and make a documental like you watch on TV”. The teacher was moving her hands during the explanation and carched more her students’ attention.</p><p>“The documentary need to have videos and photos whatever animal you are interested in document. You need to show the life and activites of your animal choice. Be creative and choose an animal you could find here in Storybrooke or near by…” The teacher continued to her explanation and announced that the due date would be in four months.</p><p>“I need groups of two person and on write your groups on a paper which you could please lend me. Your animal of choice, you could tell me the next class. So choose wisely. GOOD LUCK! You could go.”</p><p>Every student was choosing their partner, almost ever group was conformed. Belle was going to ask Archie but the ginger guy chosed a boy named Marco, she moved her look to Sabiru but she would do a group with a curly brunette girl. She made a inspectionin the roomand everyone has a partner except her Chemistry partner and two guys. Ruby was still daydreaming until the teacher interrupted her.</p><p>“Lucas!” the teacher called. Ruby blinked a few times and focus her attention to the teacher. “ I want you to be partner with French. That way you could do a nice work and graduted finally”</p><p>Belle was surprised, she was going to ask Ruby first and now it felt like an obligation. The bell rang. Every student went out to their next class. Ruby touched Belle’s shoulder, scaring a little Belle.</p><p>“We are partners. So…When we start?”  Ruby grined. Belle watched the hand on hershoulder and then looked at Ruby, studying a little her face. “Sorry” Ruby removed her hand.</p><p>“Maybe this weekend?” Belle suggested.</p><p>“How aboutwe talk some ideas in lunch time and we could organize better” Belle nodded, it seemed a good idea and smiled. “So you could join us with Neal and Sabiru, they are welcome.” They were walinking in the hallways.</p><p>“Ok.I will see you in the lunch time” Ruby made a military saludate as a goodbye and ran to her next class the same did Belle.</p><hr/><p>The lunch time came. Ruby and Emma we walking to the cafeteria. They would join David and Mary Margaret in their usual table. As they entered to the cafeteria, Emma could observed Regina and her group of friends laughing. For a moment, they connected their looks and smiled ech other then Regina continued talking with her friends.</p><p>David and Mary Margaret were laughing and being very cheesy when Ruby and Emma joined them. They were eating their lunch and chatting until an auburn girl was stan in front of Ruby view.Also a tall girl was besides the auburn girl.</p><p>“Get a sit” Ruby indicaded the free spots on the table. “I’m Ruby. These is Emma, David and Mary Margaret.” She pointed each friend, smiling wolfie. Emma smiled but in her insides she has a lot of questions to her best friend.</p><p>“Guys, This is Belle and…” Ruby was snapping her fingers because she hadn’t met Belle’s company before. </p><p>“Sabiru…Sabiru Fu. Nice to meet you. Almost all of you” The tall her saludated to the blonde guy “Hey there David”</p><p>The group were eating their lunch and chatting. Belle was a little shy, she didn’t talk a lot just the necessary. She just nodded and laughed when the rest were laughing. Ruby tried to make a conversation each time she could with Belle, but the only answers she got was a nod in affirmation or negative.</p><p>The end of the lunch was coming and Belle tried to understand why she was eating lunch with Ruby’s group if she as here to talk about the Biology project, however she was having a good time with them at the point she could made new friends, she was forced to interrupted the good time.</p><p>“Ruby, what will we do in tour Biology project?” Belle asked whe Ruby was chugging her sandwich at the same time the bell rang meaning the end of the lunch.</p><p>“I think the time won us. How about we discuss it at the end of the day. We could meet in the parking lot. It is Ok?” Belle nodded. “ Ok meet me there. You will find a red old camaro with a wolf jelwery in the rear-view mirror”</p><p>Ruby and Belle gave their temporaries farewells. As Ruby were walking with Emma to their next class, Belle could watched how Ruby mae a las look to her and Emma pounched her best friend in the arm.</p><p>As they disappeared in he hallways, Belle and Sabiru did the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think?<br/>Leave me a kuddo,comment etc<br/>See you and take care</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>